One Promise I Keep Forever
by XemoisloveX
Summary: Twilight with a twist. Bella meets Edward and finds out the truth. The promise they will keep forever. First Story, no flames, please! ExB


Me: Yaaayyy

Me: Yaaayyy! My first fanfic! Go me!!

Esme: We all wish you the best of luck, sweetheart.

Edward: We _all_ do? Since when?

Bella: Edward…

Edward: Mumbles to low for us to hear

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters, but I do get to choose what they do! MWA-HAHAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Great, the first day back to hell…high school. This year, there is a twist, not only is it back to school, but I'm a new student! Yippee! Oh, I am _so_ happy, not.

I walked into the cafeteria, and, of course, all eyes were on me.

_Great, just great._ I thought to myself.

I walked quickly, almost tripping over myself in the process, to the lunch line and quickly got my food and sat down at an empty table.

Just as my luck couldn't get any worse, a _very _annoying girl sat right next to me, followed by like five other people. They all started talking to me.

_Why me? I don't even know these people! _I thought, again, to myself.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You _must_ be Isabella Swan-" She said, being cut off by me.

"Bella" I corrected.

"Whatever. It's not very often there is a new girl here in Forks. You'll defiantly be the center of attention for the next week or so. Lucky you!" She said.

I could get one thing for sure, right now. This week, was going to be HELL! I hate being the center of attention for anything!

Suddenly I was surrounded by chatty-mouthed preps that I knew I wouldn't hang around too often. Then out of no where, a boy sat next to me and started rambling on about some store his parent's own, obviously trying to impress me.

_Pathetic. My first day here and there is already boys _hitting_ on me!_ I thought.

I glanced up from my tray (I was trying to avoid the annoying people around me) and noticed this _perfect_ guy sitting there, staring at me. Staring at _me_? More like he was confused, if anything…

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I sat down at my usual table. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were already there.

_And they all say _I'm _the fastest of our family. Yet, they always beat me here._ I complained in my head.

"Hey Edward, there's a new girl here this year. Try and see if she's terrified of us yet." Emmett said, then laughing. Emmett is always, well…Emmett. There are not words to explain him. I guess we could start with annoying. Maybe I'm just overreacting at how annoying my family is. The rest of the school thinks the opposite. They think we're _terrifying._

I decided that I might as well see what this new girl thought of us. I looked directly at her, blocking out all the other 'voices' that were going through my head.

Silence.

"How is that possible?" I murmured.

"How is what possible?" Alice asked, in her high voice, ringing like bells in my head.

"I can't hear her. Nothing. Her head, it's _silent_ to me." I said, still confused on how this could be possible.

"Well you better stop staring at her before she screams. Look at her, she looks terrified." Rosalie hissed. I swear that girl is going to bite my head off one day.

"She isn't scared." Jasper said quietly, looking out a window.

"What do you mean? Then what is she? Confused?" Rosalie hissed again, but this time at Jasper. Sucks for him.

"She's…. well…. Confused, kind of, but more of a suspicious emotion. I think she might, kind of like Edward. Maybe, but that's just my 'guess'." He said looking back towards us, smiling.

"Ohhh! Edward, you should go talk to her!" Alice said, peppy.

"Oh, right. Like this isn't the first desperate girl had the 'hotts' for Edward at this god damn school!" Emmett said in a cocky way. It really wasn't my fault that the others, besides Alice of course, look to… intimidating is the word I suppose. I laughed to myself at that.

* * *

Me: Yaaayyy! My first chapter is D-O-N-E DONE! Wooo! Go me!

Edward: Hey, why don't you make the next one _longer._ Then you can yaaayy wooo, go me all you want.

Esme: Edward! Be nice, she is doing as best she can.

Me: Oh, it's alright. The next one will be longer…. IF I get more than 5 reviews. Deal?

Edward: Deal. shakes my hand

Me: Jeesh! Wear gloves next time!

Edward: rolls eyes

Bella: Review! That way she can make a longer chapter-

Rosalie: -And put more of _me_ in it!

Me: Riiiight….


End file.
